bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Carolyn
Princess Carolyn is an anthropomorphic pink Persian cat and one of the main characters throughout the BoJack Horseman series. She is BoJack Horseman's ex-girlfriend and former agent. Design Princess Carolyn has pink fur, with a curl of pink hair on her head. She has green eyes and long black whiskers. She also has what appear to be bags under her eyes. She wears a knee-length teal green dress with a yellow fish pattern on it and a grey belt around the waist, with a yellow sweater, a yellow necklace with a yellow pendant with a red dot in the middle, and red high heels. According to model sheets she is 5'0 tall in heels. In 2007, she wore a blue and white striped short-sleeved shirt, a light wash denim mini skirt with a yellow circle belt buckle, a cropped brown button down jacket, and pink fur-lined Ugg boots with white pom-poms dangling from them, along with a white fedora with a blue and white horizontal striped ribbon on the brim outdoors. In the 90s, she had a "Rachel" style hairdo. She wore a yellow vest over a sleeveless black top, a green skirt with a white and yellow plaid design, and black heeled shoes. Background Little is known about Princess Carolyn's childhood, as it is referenced only a few times in the show. She grew up at a prosperous household where her mother worked as a live-in maid. However, she mentions having to do a lot of the work herself during this time, as her mother was an irresponsible alcoholic. She covered for her so they wouldn't have to live in the street. She has eleven siblings, and she has a niece, in which Princess Carolyn attended her wedding. Princess Carolyn started at Vigor Talent as a secretary in the early 90s. She rose to be one of their top agents through her dogged pursuit of new talent, large network of personal connections to other agents, and skill for being in the right place at the right time. In the first two seasons, she has had three boyfriends. In Season 1 she had an on again off again relationship with BoJack. She left Vigor to start a new agency with her third boyfriend, the already married coworker Rutabaga Rabitowitz, at the end of Season 2. She ultimately decided to leave him and run the new company on her own when Rutabaga expressed hesitance at divorcing his wife. Personality Princess Carolyn is the earnest, clever, hard-working agent. She often finds herself forced to choose between prioritizing her career and her relationships. She almost compulsively starts relationships with men without much foresight, which often leads to complications in her relationships. BoJack notes that she does this because she is lonely. Princess Carolyn takes pride in her work and loves her career as a talent agent despite its frustrations. She claims to separate her personal life from her professional life, but she is shown to have at least a little difficulty in doing so when she tries to pep talk herself into staying career motivated after BoJack breaks up with her because his constant intrusion into her work and personal lives makes it difficult for her to separate the two from each other. Princess Carolyn shows a pretty no-nonsense attitude towards BoJack and does not put up with his crap and often calls him out on his mistakes, seeing as the two of them seem to share a long history and have known each other a good while (romantically and professionally both). As a result of their long history, she can also see the good qualities in BoJack such as his love of art and his potential to be a decent person if he puts his mind to it. Despite saying that she wants a "quiet life", she actually loves the excitement of her career oriented life as a talent agent and wouldn't trade it for anything, despite the stress. When she is seen looking at a beautiful painting of a cottage in a museum and she has a fantasy she is living inside the painting and Vanessa Gekko is her maid in the fantasy world, she quickly grows bored and realizes an idealistic, quiet country life is simply not for her due to her competitive nature. Princess Carolyn admits that she compulsively takes care of others, showing her maternal side, when she feels her own life is out of control. She also has a strong desire for children and a family of her own as indicated by her fictional great, great, great granddaughter Ruthie. Trivia * She has had five miscarriages throughout her life. * She is about 5'0. * Princess Carolyn seems to love cat related media, as shown by her many posters in her apartment and her "Cats" ringtone. Inexplicably, she also has a poster for the Arnold Schwarzenegger movie "Junior," which has never been brought up. * Despite being promoted from intern to secretary to agent at the agency, she continued to water the plants. * She does want to settle down and have kids some day, despite being in her 40's. ** She tries to get pregnant in season 4 with Ralph Stilton, but is unable to, she suffers a miscarriage and breaks up with him. *** BoJack suggests adopting. *** Despite wanting to have children she still would keep up her busy, career oriented life as she finds peace and quite a bore. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Main characters Category:Animals Category:Alive